2-3-2011 Facebook Chat
This chat log from Facebook began with this post by the Dweller, using Josh's account. ABGGBORGEHFGRQ ABGGBORGEHFGRQ ABGGBORGEHFGRQ GURBGUREVFABGGBORGEHFGRQ ABGGBORGEHFGRQ ABGGBORGEHFGRQ LISTEN WITH OPEN EYES. ::> The code says when deciphered, 'NOTTOBETRUSTED NOTTOBETRUSTED NOTTOBETRUSTED THEOTHERISNOTTOBETRUSTED NOTTOBETRUSTED NOTTOBETRUSTED' (spacing is wiki contributor's own, to prevent page breaking.) Log begins: tashvi 9:34pm ...Dweller? BLD 9:34pm I think it is mop tashvi 9:34pm Mop? (confused now, though that's not difficult sometimes) the code says 'Not to be trusted' over and over. Verdett 9:35pm jeez that was quick do you have ceasar shift bookmarked? XD tashvi 9:36pm actually, it's a ROT13 (which, yes, is a kind of Caesar Shift) but yes copypasta is FRIEND Verdett 9:36pm haha i have it bookmarked somewhere for a diff arg bunch of diff code breakers tashvi 9:36pm http://rumkin.com/tools/cipher/rot13.php Verdett 9:37pm thats the one i have bookmarked haha tashvi 9:37pm cool. ^_^ AzralTau 9:37pm Thanks tashvi 9:38pm np Verdett 9:39pm yeah we def needed that for jadusable haha tashvi 9:40pm i can believe it! i missed all of that, though. Verdett 9:40pm oy, freaking crazy, and we still cant break particular files tashvi 9:40pm hn. speaking of missed, i missed that in the middle is says "The Other is not to be trusted." Verdett 9:41pm oh well there you go tashvi 9:41pm really? wow. i can't seem to FIND the files people say they can't break, though, for jadusable. Verdett 9:41pm file 59 tashvi 9:43pm hm. i'll have to look again. Verdett 9:47pm quick work there ann tho reguardless, that was good tashvi 9:47pm thanks! i'm trying as best i can, since Cougar is computerless -- he'd been doing most of the active deciphering. AzralTau 9:48pm Yeah Draven's PC is still in the shop Verdett 9:48pm i mean i was like, i better break out the decoder...oh shit they already did it lol, oh is that where he has been? tashvi 9:48pm yeah... Verdett 9:49pm that stinks :/ i missed his wittyness tashvi 9:49pm yeah, i miss it too. Verdett 9:49pm and i saw you peep in there josh/hacker/etc etc >.> Josh Rallus 9:51pm I NEVERRLEFT AzralTau 9:52pm Sup, bro? Verdett 9:52pm oh... Josh Rallus 9:52pm ENDLESSDARKNESSS AzralTau 9:52pm Capslock is cruise control for cool, eh? Verdett 9:53pm why no light? Josh Rallus 9:53pm IT ISSNIGHTT Verdett 9:53pm well thats true... AzralTau 9:53pm Yeah Verdett 9:54pm this may sound silly...but why dont you bring a light into the darkness? AzralTau 9:54pm It make's Shadows? Verdett 9:54pm well its better than endless darkness corwin >.> tashvi 9:54pm good evening, Dweller. about the notes: is there something meaningful about the colors of the pens used, at times? (it's something i've been wondering) Josh Rallus 9:55pm Tbbq riravat, zl qrne. Verdett 9:56pm "good evening, my dear" AzralTau 9:56pm Hello, Friend Josh Rallus 9:56pm V'z nsenvq gung V pnaabg nafjre gung. Gur zrffntr jnf sbe gur Bgure naq gur Bgure nybar. Verdett 9:56pm 'I'm afraid that I cannot answer that. The message was for the Other and the Other alone.' AzralTau 9:57pm The Other isn't here. tashvi 9:57pm understood. Josh Rallus 9:57pm Ur haqrefgbbq vgf zrnavat. Gung vf nyy gung znggref. Verdett 9:57pm *for those who dont have their rot13 up Cody 9:57pm "He understood its meaning. That is all that matters" AzralTau 9:57pm Indeed. tashvi 9:57pm nods Verdett 9:58pm i dont know if someone ask asked this...is there a reason you cant talk to us directly? Cody 9:58pm codes are a form of defence, accorind to M *according Verdett 9:59pm ah, well thats what i figured... Josh Rallus 9:59pm V qb fb jvfu gung gurer jnfa'g fbzr hetrapl gb gur pheerag fvghngvba, ohg nynf. Bhe ghea jvyy fbba raq. Gur gvzr gb eha qenjf gb n pybfr, naq fbba gur nex zhfg or ragrerq. (deciphered: I do so wish that there wasn't some urgency to the current situation, but alas. Our turn will soon end. The time to run draws to a close, and soon the ark must be entered.) AzralTau 9:59pm So the flood is soon? tashvi 9:59pm that's not good to hear... Josh Rallus 10:01pm Zl obl, gur sybbq vf abj. Vg vf crefvfgrag. N uheevpnar vf hcba hf, naq ab znggre ubj uneq jr gel gb fgnl va vgf rlr, vg fyvcf ol. (deciphered: My boy, the flood is now. It is persistent. A hurricane is upon us, and no matter how hard we try to stay in its eye, it slips by.) tashvi 10:01pm this is... like being in the edge of the eye right now, then. AzralTau 10:01pm Yeah Josh Rallus 10:02pm IDOGROWWTIRED OF THESEE FOOLISHPUZZZLES AzralTau 10:02pm And? Verdett 10:02pm so obviously in context, going into the ark would be protection from the ensuing hurricane Cody 10:02pm an english teacher somewhere just had a heart attack AzralTau 10:03pm Is there no shelter beyond the ark? tashvi 10:03pm because they make communicating complicated, or because we are missing the way to fully work them out? (re:puzzles) Verdett 10:03pm ok two people is throwing me off slightly o.o but ill deal tashvi 10:04pm @Brendon: because we're asking questions at the same time? sorry... AzralTau 10:05pm No, there are two typers. Verdett 10:05pm no no, theres two typers | all caps | and code Josh Rallus 10:05pm V tebj gverq bs chmmyrf orpnhfr gurl fybj bhe pbzzhavpngvba. Gvzr vf bs gur rffrapr. Gurer vf ab furygre bhgfvqr bs bhefryirf. Gur envaf jvyy pbzr. (deciphered: I grow tired of puzzles because they slow our communication. Time is of the essence. There is no shelter outside of ourselves. The rains will come.) I AMM BUTANINDIVIDUAL AzralTau 10:06pm Outside ourselves? Cody 10:06pm is it scary that he types better in code? BLD 10:06pm Very scary tashvi 10:06pm @Cody: not really. code allows for more 'normal' communication. AzralTau 10:06pm Who are you and what do you want? Cody 10:06pm good, thought that was just me Verdett 10:06pm well i know its an individual, you cant have two people on the same thing Verdett 10:07pm ...what will you about the rain that you cannot have shelter against besides yourselves then Josh Rallus 10:07pm IAMTHEQJRYYRE AzralTau 10:08pm I know that, Dweller. Where do you dwell? Josh Rallus 10:08pm thouGht i made that QUiTECLEARR tashvi 10:08pm within Josh. AzralTau 10:08pm Humor me... | Oh Verdett 10:09pm well i dont know how clearer you could have made it... AzralTau 10:09pm Nevermind, then tashvi 10:09pm actually, it's speculation. (on my part) Josh Rallus 10:09pm V ungr ercrgvgvba zber guna nalguvat. Vg frrzf gb or gur bayl zrnaf bs pbzzhavpngvat jvgu lbhe xvaq. (deciphered: I hate repetition more than anything. It seems to be the only means of communicating with your kind.) tashvi 10:10pm we're slow that way, sorry. BLD 10:10pm Maybe der is codes within der codes. AzralTau 10:10pm I am only human.. I have human flaws BLD 10:10pm Who doesn't have flaws? o: Verdett 10:10pm hey anyone because im still catching up here, why did he tell the other to run when we cant trust the other? BLD 10:11pm Yes. But who is the other? dun dun dun Cody 10:11pm austin Josh Rallus 10:11pm V unir tvira lbh nyy bs gur arprffnel vasbezngvba zber guna bapr. (deciphered: I have given you all of the necessary information more than once.) Verdett 10:11pm -needs to completely catch up with everything so that he doesnt have to keep asking these things then- AzralTau 10:12pm This is true, Dweller. Verdett 10:12pm we slow humans just need to piece the obvious facts together it seems... Cody 10:12pm You've told them to run twice now, and before that you said that to run is to die. so which is it? Josh Rallus 10:13pm WHICHHTURRRNISSITT Cody 10:13pm so on our turn we run, on his we don't. is that right? BLD 10:13pm I don't think he will answer your questions very directly... - _- AzralTau 10:14pm His turn, we can't run. Our turn, we can. Verdett 10:14pm yeah ^ Josh Rallus 10:14pm V jvyy nafjre nf qverpgyl nf V nz crezvggrq. (deciphered: I will answer as directly as I am permitted.) AzralTau 10:15pm I understand. tashvi 10:15pm understood. Josh Rallus 10:17pm IHOPETHATTSOMEDAYTHEXRRCrE pnA rawbl lbhe pbzcnal jvgubhg haarrqrq cerffher. (deciphered: IHOPETHATTSOMEDAYTHEKEEPeR caN enjoy your company without unneeded pressure.) AzralTau 10:18pm I hope so too. tashvi 10:19pm i hope so too, Dweller. tashvi 10:25pm goodnight, Dweller. if you have anything you need or want to convey that you haven't already, i'm available for FBmessaging. be safe. g'night guys. note: this log required extensive editing to remove non-essential chatter, but anything even remotely pertinent was retained. the complete log still exists, in two different places, if anyone desires to read it without the edits. please contact tashi via this wiki for a copy. Category:Chat logs